Something's Not There
by Jessi a.k.a. Crash
Summary: Something always seems to go wrong for the GGs when Christmas rolls around, and this year is no exception! PG for the drunken Yo-Yo, Mew attacking the said Yo-Yo, and a bit of Yo-Yo torture. Happy Holidays everyone!


Something's Not There  
  
A/N: Hooray! Christmas is here again and here is my now annual Christmas story! This year, it's the not-as-good-as-the-original sequel to "Missing Necessity", which you may want to read before reading this story, as you may become a bit confused if you don't. Oh yeah, I don't own anything in JGR, but hopefully, Santa will cave in to my constant nagging and threats-...uh, I mean....reward my good behavior with a nice JGR plushie...or perhaps...the world! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah yes, and Speed, Crazy, and Omega are mine. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
  
  
Combo was completely in the dark. This fact did not surprise him as he was hiding in a closet, dreading what was to happen on that day.  
  
"Combo! Get out of that closet and help us!" Mew's voice shrieked.  
  
"No! You just want to use me as a tree again!" Combo bellowed back.   
  
"Man, we got the tree already!" Beat yelled. "We have another problem!"  
  
"Oh," Combo said in relief as he opened the closet and stepped out. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Come and see for yourself," Beat sighed as he and Mew left for the main room of the garage.  
  
  
"So? What's wrong?" Combo asked with an arched eyebrow. "Everything looks the same."  
  
"Exacashly!" A slightly tipsy Yo-Yo wailed, dropping his cup of eggnog, jumping into Combo's arms, clutching the huge rudie's shirt, and sobbing hysterically. "We've losh all the Chrishmash decor-hic-ionsh!"  
  
The room was void of all things suggesting that Christmas was on its way. There were no lights, no Christmas cookies, and no happy, jolly, "I-can't-wait-for-Santa-to-get-here!" atomosphere. The only thing that was new was their short, fat Christmas tree.  
  
"You know what?" Tab said while rolling restlessly about. "If Santa's such a great guy, why doesn't he decorate the world for Christmas and just save us all the truoble of decorating everything individually? It'd be a whole lot simpler."  
  
"Tab, remember, Santa's black," Gum grumbled. "He's not Superman."  
  
"But he's Santa!" Mew whined. "He' supposed to make everyone's dreams come true and give everyone gifts and candy an-"  
  
Mew was suddenly silenced as a large amount of flying eggnog hit her face. She glared at Yo-Yo as the drunk tried, and failed, to look innocent.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you midget!" Mew shrieked as she launched herself at Yo-Yo began to punch him repeatedly.  
  
"So, why don't you just put up the decorations?"  
  
"Well, Combo," Garam explained from his position of the couch, which he had swiped from Tab. "You see, our decorations were highly flammable. Last week, while you were out tagging, our resident genius Yo-Yo accidentally dropped our huge box of decorations while trying to get them down from the top shelf in the closet. It landed on Potts, and one of the garlands firmly twisted itself around his collar. He dragged the box around the garage in a frenzy, trying to get loose, eventually generating enough friction for the box to catch on fire, and the rest as they say, is history."  
  
"Ansh shold to the Amer-hic-ansh!" the drunken Yo-Yo shouted, having finally escaped from the fuming Mew.   
  
He started to run around in circles, trying to chase his hoodie's hood. Needless to say, not only was he getting very dizzy, he was failing miserably.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
"Well, we know how attached you are to your ornaments," Garam laughed, "We didn't want to upset you."  
  
"I told you not to talk about last year ever again!" Combo shouted as he advanced towards Garam menacingly.  
  
"Hey, my brothersh!" Yo-Yo cried, flinging one arm around Combo and yanking Garam towards him with the other, forcing them into a big group hug. "Make love, not -hic- bad shtuff!"  
  
"You mean 'war', don't you?" Garam said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"No, man! War rocksh!"  
  
Combo and Garam exchanged glances and grabbed the drunken rudie by his hoodie.  
  
  
An hour later, Yo-Yo, who was experiencing an eggnog and whack-over-the-head induced slumber, was sprawled across the couch, wearing only his boxers. A blanket had been tossed carelessly over him.  
  
The tree was covered in strips of green and yellow cloth. There were a few bits of cloth that resembled trees, candy canes, and blobs that one could only assume were either reindeer or Santa Clauses.   
  
"Well, I guess Yo-Yo getting as drunk as a crazed alcoholic was actually a good thing!" Mew giggled.  
  
"Yeah, but he's going to be pretty mad when he wakes up," Beat sighed.  
  
"Oh, he'll have bigger things to worry about," Garam said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A monstrous hangover, plus the fact that his clothes 'mysteriously' disappeared during the night."  
  
  
Speed and Omega were sitting beside a beatifully decorated Christmas tree in the author's home. Crazy was rifling through the presents that were stacked under it, counting how many were hers.  
  
"Hello readers," Speed said some-what cheerfully. "Normally, at this point in a holiday story, Jessi a.k.a. Crash would show up and wish all of you a merry Christmas, but sadly, she cannot this year."  
  
"Yep," Omega sighed. "The author's big brother dragged her to a midnight church thing, so she's not here. She's listening to a sermon and singing hymns when she should be here with us, at home. Not to mention keeping the presents safe from Crazy."  
  
"Four!" Crazy shouted in glee. "I've got four presents! Yay!"  
  
"You know, I never really liked this whole 'Christmas story' idea," Speed sighed as Crazy hugged one of her gifts.  
  
"Why not? Torturing Yo-Yo is fun!" Omega laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but she's only putting Christmas in this story. Jessi's ignoring Hannukah and lots of other religious events!"  
  
"I think I can help with that," Omega said as she grabbed a nearby gift, ripped off its wrapping paper, and folded it into the shape of a yamaka.  
  
"Wow..." Speed muttered as she took the yamaka and stared at it.  
  
"Oh!" Crazy cried as she held up a book entitled "Stuff Authors Should Know About Before Writing Stuff". "That was one of Jessi's! She's not going to be happy!"  
  
"If we let her sleep in tomorrow and the day after and help her get revenge on her brother, she'll be overjoyed," Omega said, grinning slightly. "Well, Merry Christmas everyone!"  
  
"Yeah, and Happy Hannukah..." Speed muttered as she continued to inspect the paper yamaka. "Happy whatever-you-celebrate!"  
  
"All that plus a Happy New Year!" Crazy shouted, throwing up her arms and knocking over the Christmas tree.  
  
"Crazy!" Speed and Omega shouted at once.  
  
"Sorry." 


End file.
